User blog:ManuelxD2/Auto Farmers
What are the Auto Farmers? *They are players who use a program "Hack" in specific by injecting a certain script. What do these Auto Farmers do? *They are dedicated to killing mobs, mini bosses or bosses teleporting to a certain distance either up, down or front of the mob, mini bosses or bosses, these Auto Farmers kill the mobs, mini bosses or bosses so fast that sometimes the amount of damage is not reflected and you can only see the impact, they can control at what speed they can attack either fast or slow, they can also control where and what mobs, mini bosses or bosses teleport or just stay in one place. How to receive an item or drop when there is an Auto Farmer on the server! *It is advisable to have swords and armor of high levels, everything depends on what level this Auto Farmer, An example: ::If the Auto Farmer is level 85 and has everything legendary, It is obvious that its damage will be very strong, having a damage of approximately 2,000 adding to that the speed in which he is attacking the mobs, mini bosses or bosses, so as not to waste time and receive the desired item, we would have to have a legendary level 85 armor and sword too, but in case we do not have resources to have legendary things as a minimum it is advisable to have a sword and a rare armor to the maximum level 82, we would have an approximate damage of 1,500, even that we would still have a difference in damage but at least we will have our drop or desired item. ::It is not recommended to use swords or uncommon armor since we would have a 50% - 50% chance that the mob, mini bosses or bosses Do not let us loose the desired drop or item and we would lose our time, in this case swords and armor level 78 are not recommended. What strategy should I use to fight when an Auto Farmer is present? *It is advisable to use only the "Shield" ability and normal hits with the swords, using the "Special" abilities of the swords would only waste valuable time in combat, leave that for when you're alone or with normal players, the special ability only serves if you give critical hits all the time which is very unlikely so it is not advisable, why give a single hit when you can give three instead of one, there more likely that you get the three critical hits, or two, for only a critical hit of the 3, it is better to use normal blows, more damage. *When you only have around 25% of life it is better to get away, since sometimes the fast attacks of the Auto Farmers sometimes they generate lag to some players, and if you do not have stamina for the shield, it's better to get away fast and regenerate stamina and life, then it is only to attack when you have 50% stamina for the shield because it is enough, attack, regenerate 50% of stamina, use the shield and attack again, do this repeatedly until they kill the mob, mini bosses or bosses, more or less that's the way the strategy goes, How you execute it is your decision. And what do I do with these Auto Farmers? *Report them in the roblox menu by cheats, hackers or exploiters. *Press the red flag that appears next to the name of Auto Farmer in the Swordburst 2 menu. *You can also make a kick vote with the command: /votekick and the name of the Auto Farmer. ::for example: /votekick TheNoob Can I take advantage of these Auto Farmers? :Here I will publish a list of some Auto Farmers. :Auto Farmers List #'The way you use this list, lies in your responsibility.' #'All that come out in this list are Auto Farmers.' #'The players Speeds Hacks and Fast Attack Hack will not be added to the list, because they are many.' #'This list is updated every week, depending on how many Auto Farmers can find.' What is the purpose of this page and the list? *This page has two objectives which are: #Help other people to defend themselves from these auto farmers, which due to them, many do not know and because of them we do not receive items from mobs, minis bosses or bosses. #And know who they are to report them for illegal use of in-game programs. :This List will save the work of many people depending on how they use it and how you use it is your responsibility. Help us defend this great game! Category:Blog posts